A Diffrent Beginning
by Leveragelover
Summary: One night Nagini finds something that would change the rest of history forever. my first story please give it a chance
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Nagini's point of view

Nagini was out on her night hunt and was not having the best luck. She then spotted a family of deer in the distance. Nagini slowly made her way over to the deer and as she passed she sensed protective charms and invisibility charms. Not lingering on the thought she ambushed the family of deer. On the way back to riddle manor Nagini smelled something, it was a half-blood, the smell burned her nostrils. Disgusted, she went back to her master oblivious to the fact the half-blood was Hermione Granger.

There were faint footsteps in the background when Nagini arrived back at riddle manor. When the footsteps got closer she raised her head to see if it was master. To her dismay it was not master but a bloody and bruised death eater. He whimpered out of the room taking no notice in the snake. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Nagini awoke to master and someone else talking. She slid off the couch and made her way to master and the unknown person. She was surprised when she saw Bellatrix being punished by master. Bellatrix was his best and most loyal lieutenant, she made her way into the room just as Bellatrix was leaving.

"Morning Nagini" Voldemort said in his usual voice.

" Morning master" Nagini said "I noticed something unusual last night during my hunt."

"And what might that be" Voldemort snapped suddenly interested

"I was out were I always hunt and I sensed some protective charms and invisibility charms, but what was more odd was the smell of a half-blood." Nagini hissed.

"Nagini show me where you saw this" master demanded

As she slithered silently master had a hard expression on his face as if he were in deep thought. Suddenly she sensed it and looked at master, he sensed it to.

"This is it master" whispered Nagini

"Well done Nagini" he said in an excited tone " I think we've found Harry potter"

Voldemort's point of view

With the exciting news he called his better death eaters, they would go there when they all arrived. It did not take long and they were already to the 'enchanted bubble'. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Snape, Bellatrix, and I all took out our wands and broke the enchantments.


	2. Ambush

Chapter 1 ambush

Harry heard a stick crack, Ron, Hermione and him all stood up wands at the ready. They slowly scanned in front and then turned around. Looking right at them was _Lucius_, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy then Snape next to him was Bellatrix Lestrange and then Lord Voldemort. Harry's first instinct was to run but he stayed and fought.  
>Expelliarmus! Draco's wand flew to Hermione<br>CRUCICO! Bellatrix's spell hit Harry full force in the chest  
>Reducto. Ron knocked Lucius Malfoy to his feet<br>petrificus totalus yelled Narcissa and chains wrapped around Harry's arms and legs  
>Snape followed by stupefy and Hermione collapsed on the ground<br>Ron having no were else to go fired the crucitus curse at Bellatrix who lazily blocked it and returned the favor with immobulus and Ron immediately was trapped in some invisible box which she levitated back to the manor. They were thrown in the dungeon after the death eaters searched them.

Bellatrix's point of view

She was happy they had captured that trio of slimy bastards. But now was more important they had to search through there stuff and the know-it-all brat put an expanding charm on the bag. She had to look through book and bottles and potions and a lamp and food and just other crap she didn't care about. She was at wits end when she felt something unusual, which she pulled out of the bag. In front of her lay the sword of Godric Gryffindor. She was furious! How had those children gotten into her vault! Her impenetrable vault! Those bastard children would pay. She stood up abruptly and everyone looked at her.

"I'll be right back I need to have a chat with potter and his friends" she spat. She literally bolted out of the room down to the cellar and she unlocked the door.

"Now listen closely dearies who ever doesn't come out of the cellar will be personally punished by the dark lord" she screeched in a frantic anger. She ushered them up the stair into the great room were the Malfoy's and Snape were sitting.

"Cissy take care of the boys I want to talk to the mud blood first" she said in a sadistic voice

"Adhero" Narcissa mumbled. Before either could react they found themselves stuck to the walls

Hermione's point of view

Bellatrix walked over to her she grabbed her by the collar to the point of her chocking.

"How. Did. You. Get. That. Sword" Bellatrix's foul breath, making her choke even more.

"We didn't take anything" she spluttered. Bellatrix dropped her on the cold wood floors.

"I don't believe you!" Bellatrix spat "Crucico!" she screamed like a banshee. She screamed like she had never screamed before, like she never felt true pain. Her whole body was on fire right done to her bones, which felt like they had all shattered, and every muscle that felt like it had been ripped off. Bellatrix finally let the curse go. Hot tears stung her eyes and face.

"I'll ask one more time what did you take from MY VAULT!" Bellatrix cried yelling out the last words.

"We didn't take anything, please, please," she sobbed still sore from the curse. Bellatrix then swooped done and took her dagger and slash Hermione's face. She yelled in pain.

"Fine, if you won't give me information I'll ask your boyfriend" she said in a sly voice with a smirk "adhero". Soon she was on the wall and Bellatrix already had her arm around Ron's throat.

Bellatrix's point of view

with her arm around his throat she pulled out her enchanted dagger. With it pressing against his throat she saw beads of blood appear.

Bellatrix smiled "Now How did you get that sword you blood traitor!" she said in a sappy voice

"We didn't take anything you vile creature now let me go" Ron spat out at her

"Have it your way" Bellatrix said pushed him away "Crucico!" she watched as the blood traitor fell to the ground in pain squirming and yelling. The whole scene was a bit pathetic the Malfoy's and Snape were just sitting there watching. Then she lifted the curse.

"Tell me again how you got into me vault." she said

"We didn't get into your vault filthy mistake of a death eater!" the boy screamed at her. She stopped in mid walk turned around slowly walked over with the look of sadistic menace in her eyes.

"What did you just call me" she growled ready to bite that bastards head off

"A filthy mistake of a death eater" the child whimpered with fear in his eyes

"AVADA-"


	3. Sectumsempra

**Last I checked I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2 Sectumsempra

Voldemort's point of view

"AVADA-" screamed Bella!

"Bella, he is still valuable" he pointed out

"Yes my lord" Bella said in a defeated tone. He then turned to Harry potter and walked up so he was only inches from his face.

"Harry potter it's time to die" he whispered with evil in his eyes "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry's point of view

He dodged out of the curse, which ended up hitting a lamp. He ran up to Draco and ripped the wands out of his hands. He tossed them to Ron and Hermione who then turned to face Voldemort.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The red of the disarming spell and the green of the killing spell collided and the wands began to shake and he had to use to hands to hold his wand. Then the same thing that happened the night Cedric Diggory died, only this time he won the fight. Voldemort's wand exploded and the splinters went everywhere.

"Until next time Harry potter" Voldemort hissed. They tried to leave as quickly as possible but Bellatrix wasn't letting them off the hook that easy.

"Wait just a minute you three," she said huskily. They all turned around thinking quick on there feet.

"Reducto!" they all screamed knocking all three Malfoy's unconscious. Snape then rose to his feet.

"Crucico" Snape said lazily but Hermione blocked his spell. Snape glared at her. Bellatrix had already gotten to the door and was blocking it

"You know how to play" she said slyly.

"Don't push me Bellatrix" he warned.

"Oh are you gonna hurt me baby Potter" she laughed . Then he screamed Sectumsempra in his head and all the sudden Bellatrix lay on the floor sobbing, her cloak covered in blood. Snape ran over to Bellatrix to try to help her.

"How dare you potter" Snape spat "get out before I kill you". As they left they heard Snape murmuring words. They knew they had to leave so with that that grabbed there stuff and ran back to the campsite. They packed everything and_apperated_.

Bellatrix's point of view

She had thanked Severus for healing here when the bastard child had used a spell called Sectumsepra. She like the spell but it was really painful, which made it even better. She was looking in the mirror in her guest room at the Malfoy's, her scar were long and wide. It would take years for her skin to go back to normal. Sighing she flopped down on her bed drifting into a dreamless sleep.

" Really Cissy it's fine I'll find somewhere to sleep tonight" she said tiredly

"Well if you don't you know where to find us" Narcissa replied. She was actually headed over to spinners end today so she figured if something went wrong she could stay there or at riddle manor. She finished eating breakfast and then apperated to spinners end.  
>She quickly ran to Snape's door since it was pouring rain. She knocked rapidly on the door.<p> 


	4. A Secret

**STILL NOT OWNING HARRY POTTER**

Chapter 3 a secret

Snape's point of view

There was a loud banging on the door and it was annoying the hell out of him. He opened the door and Bellatrix was outside and the rain was soaking her cloak. She took her cloak off and threw it on a chair, which bothered him greatly so he flicked his wand and hung it up.

"Yes Bellatrix?" he asked in a bothered tone

"I have a proposal to make" she retorted

"and that would be..." he said trailing off. Bellatrix had made her way around till she was behind him. She put a had on his shoulder and whispered into his ear

"Harry potter is going to Hogwarts, he wants the last horcrux, we need you to catch him and bring him to the dark lord by any means possible." Bellatrix cooed "just don't kill him". She smirked and walked around him and sat down.

"So Severus will you follow out with he dark lords orders" she snapped "or do we have to make the unbreakable vow," she said drawing out each word. He hesitated and before he could muster up any courage she interrupted his train of thoughts.

"So the unbreakable vow it is" Bellatrix said coolly. Bellatrix took out her wand and a thin line of fire wrapped around their hands and wrist.

"Will you Severus Snape find Harry potter when he returns to Hogwarts" Bellatrix hissed.

"I will" he replied

"Will you bring him to the dark lord by any means possible" she said quietly

"I will" he replied in a monotone voice

"Will you not kill him in the process of doing so" she said blandly.

"I will" he replied thinking of how he could kill him in the first place when he was lily's son. He looked down and the line of fire faded into their skin. He looked up at Bellatrix he absolutely despised her. He hated her with a passion, he was staring off into space when was brought back to reality by a sharp pain in his cheek.

"Bellatrix! What was that for." he spat almost literally making Bellatrix recoil.

"I wasn't done talking to you and you had already started to ignore me" Bellatrix spoke firmly. He wiped the blood off his face. The gash would be easy to fix, but it would have to wait.

Bellatrix's point of view

"What else did you need Bellatrix" Snape asked with a sigh.

"Nothing" Bellatrix replied dryly. With that she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek that she had cut.

"Sorry Sev" she murmured with a wink she grabbed her cloak and left leaving a stunned Snape inside.

Snape's point of view

He was utterly disgusted by three things that happened earlier. One, the fact that Bellatrix had gashed his face. Two, the fact she had kissed him on the cheek. Three she had called him Sev. He was sitting in his study looking out at the storm that had been raging on for hours it seemed. He went to get another drink of fire whiskey when he realized he had drunken the whole half bottle. He reluctantly got up and walked down to the cellar to grab another bottle. Once down there he popped the cork and continued drinking the bottle. He was halfway to the study when his vision blurred and his knees gave away. He blacked and the last 4 hours when gone.

When he awoke he had a terrible headache so he got up and went to grab a potion for it. On his way to his stash of potions he caught a glimpse of red in the mirror in the bathroom. Walking backwards he looked at the terrible gash on the upper left hand corner of his face. He stopped and washed the blood off his face trying to remember what happened the night before.

Once finding the potion he needed he headed down to the kitchen to get some food to eat. Only then did he see the broken glass on the floor. It was a fire whiskey bottle; he must have been drunk and had passed out, hitting his head not the corner of the end table. He got up and grabbed something quick to eat and went to Hogwarts

He walked swiftly up to the pensieve, which was sitting in the corner of the room. He flicked it over so it was above the desk. He extracted the last thought he had before blacking out and plunged his face in.


	5. Veritaserum

**STILL NOT OWNING HARRY POTTER**

**p.s. Sorry i had a mispelling in the first story Hermione is a mudblood and not a half-blood**

**p.p.s. if i dont respond to your reviews its because my inbox is acting weird, although i still do read them**

Chapter 4 Veritaserum

Snape looked around he saw that Bellatrix was at the door he opened it. She wanted him to capture Harry potter and bring him to the dark lord. They made an unbreakable vow then he seemed to drift off. Bellatrix slashed his face and he was back to reality. She kissed him goodbye. He was very angry and ended up drinking a whole bottle of fire whiskey and fainting. He took his head out of the pensieve, he was furious how could he have gotten himself tangled up in all of this.

He was walking along the corridors when he saw 7th year Cho Chang tip toeing her way from the room of requirement. She had been known to let slip of secrets with potter and his friends before. He walked up to her silently and grabbed her shoulder.

"Come with me miss Chang" he said dryly

"y-yes s-ir" Cho stuttered

He walked swiftly and quietly down to the dungeons. He shut the door in the girls face telling her to wait outside. He knew exactly how to get the answer out of miss Chang. He made a cup of tea and put veritaserum in her cup. After pouring himself some tea he let the girl inside.

"tea, miss Chang" he said abruptly.

Cho's point of view

She took the tea and nodded curtly. She sipped the tea quietly while he started lecturing her. By the third sip she noticed a flask laying on the table with a label on it. It was labeled veritaserum; she knew what it was she immediately thought of something. Kicking a rock by here feet she hoped it would give here enough time. Snape quickly turned around to see what it was he walked over and look around. In that time Cho had put some of the veritaserum in the professors tea.

"Must have been he wind" Snape said murmured. "Anyway..." Snape droned on. Until finally he asked, "What were you doing by the room of requirement."

"I was with all the people helping Harry potter who has returned and is intending to find a horcrux so he can destroy so he can kill Voldemort" she clapped he hands over her mouth. Just then Snape took a sip of his tea.

"Professor why did you ask me that?" she said

"Because I made an unbreakable vow with Bellatrix Lestrange that I would catch Harry potter and bring him to the dark lord" Snape said confidently but before Snape could yell at her she asked another question

"Professor what were you doing about the corridors?" she said with a smile

"I had just finished looking at a memory that I had forgotten because I blacked out" he cried trying to resist

"what was the memory?" she said with a smirk

" I had just made the unbreakable vow and Bellatrix kissed me on the cheek and I was so angry I drank a whole bottle of fire whiskey fainted and cut my head of the corner of an end table" he screeched his veins popping out. She laughed hysterically and ran out of the room all the way to the Ravenclaw common room; but not forgetting to grab the flask.

Narcissa's point of view

Bella had arrived at their house after her trip. She said it had gone well but she wasn't so sure. She had just gotten one of Severus last vials of veritaserum and she planned to use it in Bella's drink the morning.

"Morning Bella" she said politely

"Morning Cissy" she said tiredly. Bella sat down and drank her tea quietly. She waited with anticipation as the potion took effect.

"So how was your trip yesterday" she asked innocently

"well it was good" Bella replied somewhat enthusiastic "It was good because I made an unbreakable vow with Severus to capture potter and take him to the dark lord and because I kissed him on the cheek leaving him totally stunned I wonder what happened after I left"

"Interesting" she said curiously

"In fact I think I'll take a trip there this morning" Bella said so happily, she thought Bella was sick

Bellatrix's point of view

She made her way to the headmasters room at Hogwarts. She was allowed in because Snape was headmaster and well she was a fellow death eater after all.

"Hello Bellatrix" Snape said coolly

"Why the bad mood Snape?" she asked rather curious

"A student put veritaserum in my drink and it was a special 24 hour one and it still hasn't worn of I have about 6 hours left" he responded knowing it was no use fighting it

"What happened after I left yesterday" she asked smoothly

Snape groaned before responding " I drank a whole bottle of fire whiskey fainted because I was so drunk I cut my head on the end table". She laughed and Snape just looked and she seized her laughter.

"Is that all" Snape growled his eyes as black as coal

"yes, I will be on my way" she turned on her heels and left the room


	6. Oh Jellybeans

**STILL NOT OWNING HARRY POTTER**

**WARNING: ITS A BIT SILLY**

Chapter 5 Oh Jellybeans

He had been teased all morning and he was so pissed he had subtracted 50 points from anyone that dared to ask him a question and gave them 1 month detention. Finally after the accursed potion wore off he went back to the headmaster's room a tear threatening to escape his eye.

Narcissa's point of view

She had waited patiently all day waiting for Bella to return but so far nothing. She had gone through Bella's stuff for reason she tried not to think and found a locket. Just a regular old locket she put it back with the rest of Bella's stuff, and reminded herself to ask Bella later. Just moments after she had finished packing away all of Bella's possessions so it seemed as though she hadn't been there a happy Bellatrix skipped into the room. She did a double take in her head (skipped, when does her maniac death eater sister who's in love with Voldemort skip).

"Um, hello Bella" she said cautiously "how was your trip"

"Fantastic" she said with a huge grin. Ok now she was dumbfounded the happy voice, the skipping, the grin. Conjuring a glass of water she sat in the armchair opposite Bellatrix. She eyed her carefully for a minute as Bella talked about her time. All the sudden Bella stopped talking

"Another meeting" she said with a sigh "Coming Cissy" she said with a gesturer. She reluctantly got up she assumed Lucius would arrive separately. They both walked out side the wards and Bella grabbed her arm and they apperated.

Her and Bella were one of the first to arrive to the meeting. The others included Snape, traverse, and the man with the deep raspy voice whose name she never remembered.

"Sit Bella" Voldemort said casually "you to narcissa". Both obeyed only Bellatrix decided to make her day better by sitting next to Snape who was sitting by the dark lord.

Bellatrixs point of view

Cissy gave her that what-the-hell- are-you- doing looks. She just flickered a smile as cissy sat down at her regular seat just as Lucius appered. And they engaged in a conversation most likely about her. Soon everyone had arrived and were all looking patiently at the Dark lord.

"I have called you all her today to tell you to something very important. For those of you working at hogwarts I want you to be on extra alert because Severus said Harry potter is returning to school. For those of you not working at hogwarts I need you to find anyone you can to help invade the school, although already have around 200 people racked up we should have at least 4 times the amount. I trust you can all do that. Now you may leave" Voldemort finished. Bellas got up and was one of the first to leave not because she wasn't in the mood to be around the Dark Lord but because he had killed her mood entirely. She decided to take a walk, furiously she vowed to herself she would kill anyone who dared to come across her path. a younger man who she assumed to be drunk came over to her and before he could do anything she attacked. She used the sectumsepra curse but that wasn't as fun as the cruciatus curse she did next and finally after some more fun she killed him. Satisfied she walked back to Malfoy Manor.

Harry's point of view

Once he had gathered the order up he decide to go face Snape but if anything bad happened he had back up waiting. Slowly making his way up he entered the headmaster's room no knocking no warning he just burst in. Snape looked at him a spark of hope in his eyes, he just looked back with anger and hate.

"Hello Potter"' Snape spat

"Hello Headmaster" he said coolly

"I was aware of your arrival as sooner then you think" he said with a smirk "as for you barging into my office that was also easily answered" he said holding up the Marauders map.

"I'm sorry sir but how did you know I arrived" he said curiously

"Oh miss Chang hasn't told you" Snape said casually " I put veritaserum in her drink but being stupid I forgot to put the vial back and she poured some in my drink" Snape said with a sigh

"Oh, pity" he said stifling a sigh. Snape then abruptly got out of his seat getting over to Harry faster then he could have imagined. Snape's wand jabbing a his throat.

"Listen potter, you're caught now and you'll be following me to he dungeon" Snape said in a menacing tone

"Oh jellybeans" he said again trying to not laugh. Snape just looked at him like he was stupid. Right on queue Ron, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks all burst in, wands up.

"Is this your army potter" Snape said smirking

"Not even an eighth of it" he said "immobulus". Snape stood ridged in front of them "levicorpus" Snape rose into the air. They took Snape and chained, taped, tied, and put enchantments on him so he was stuck to a pillar. Also they poured some veritaserum in his mouth before reviving him.

Snaps point of view

He suddenly was back to life. Those accursed children had used a simple 1st year spell on him. He then realized he was chained to a pillar and the had taken his wand.

"Now tell us Headmaster why you tried to capture me," Harry said calmly. The whole story spilled out of him. Angry he struggled at the chain ropes tape and enchantments that held him there.

"You bastard how dare you" he spat snapping his jaw at potter. Potter recoiled then stepped closer jabbing his wand into his gut. He gasped trying to get air into his lungs and then all the sudden help burst through the door.


	7. I expected better

**NOT OWNING HARRY POTTER AND STILL SAD ABOUT IT**

It's a short chapter but I don't know

_read and review_

Chapter 6 I expected better

Bellatrix's point of view

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" Bellatrix said each word dripping with sarcasm. She turned on her heels now facing Snape "I expected better of you". She then whipped around grabbing potter by the neck digging her nails into the back. She looked up and saw that they had already taken the rest of them away. After getting Snape down she told him to take Harry to some sort of camp. In return Snape grabbed Harry by the neck and apperated to the "camp". She followed Snape and apperated shortly after.

Harry point of view

they arrived in some sort of underground prison where there was different people that seemed like they were new or looked like they had been there for months. Each of person was put into there own cells and had their wands confiscated. After what seemed like hours of sitting in the cell two death eaters picked him up and took him away. He turned his head giving a glance at his friends before reluctantly following the death eaters. After passing some many turns and going up and down, retracing and un-tracing, going forwards and backwards left and right they finally reached the door. They tapped there wands a few times said some spells and threw him out the door.

Harry got up wiping the dirt of his shirt and pants. All the sudden some one walked over, it was Voldemort. He was tired of him it was the same thing over and over and it got repetitive, he wished he had brought more people, 4 wasn't enough.

"You're becoming tired of always winning how refreshing" Voldemort said a hint of excitement in his voice " only 4 people too, I expected better" Voldemort said smirking.

"Fine Voldemort kill me, I'm tired of it kill me" Harry said firmly. Voldemort looked taken back and happy at the same time.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort screeched. Harry sunk into a black pit of oblivion and the he saw light and a picture came into focus. He got up and saw Dumbledore, Lily, James, Lupin, and Sirius he walked over to them because they seemed to be looking at something. It was a small child who looked like Harry and Voldemort combined only covered in blood and have no eyes just black sockets. Dumbledore broke the silence

"He could have been some much better, but he made all the wrong choices"

"Excuse me sir but what is that" he asked curiously

"It was the piece of Voldemort's soul that lived within you" Dumbledore replied. Harry just looked at him "The night you got you scar a piece of Voldemort became part of you because you were the closest living thing to him, does that clear things up". Harry just nodded

He walked over careful to avoid the small child and hugged each one of them. They talked for a little bit and then he asked a question that kept rattling In the back of his head

"Is this real or am I just crazy and when I wake up won't Voldemort know I'm alive because of my pulse.

"Harry my dear son it's all in your head that doesn't mean it's not real" James said placing a hand over Harry's heart.

"As for your other question when you wake up you will have the illusion that you're not breathing or your heart is beating but you will be very much alive, only when you decide to become "alive" the effects wear off" Lilly said giving his hand a squeeze

"It's a perk we dead people have" Sirius added with a smile. Harry said goodbye and was then pulled back to the real world.


	8. Epilouge

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!**

Chapter 7 Epilogue

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort screeched. Harry sunk into a black pit of oblivion and the he saw light and a picture came into focus. He got up and saw Dumbledore, Lily, James, and Sirius he walked over to them because they seemed to be looking at something. It was a small child who looked like Harry and Voldemort combined only covered in blood and have no eyes just black sockets. Dumbledore broke the silence

"He could have been some much better, but he made all the wrong choices"

"Excuse me sir but what is that" he asked curiously

"It was the piece of Voldemort's soul that lived within you" Dumbledore replied. Harry just looked at him "The night you got you scar a piece of Voldemort became part of you because you were the closest living thing to him, does that clear things up". Harry just nodded

He walked over careful to avoid the small child and hugged each one of them. They talked for a little bit and then he asked a question that kept rattling In the back of his head

"Is this real or am I just crazy and when I wake up won't Voldemort know I'm alive because of my pulse.

"Harry my dear son it's all in your head that doesn't mean it's not real" James said placing a hand over Harry's heart.

"As for your other question when you wake up you will have the illusion that youre not breathing or your heart is beating but you will be very much alive, only when you decide to become alive will the effects wear off" Lilly said giving his hand a squeeze

"It's a perk we dead people have" Sirius added with a smile. Harry said goodbye and was then pulled back to the real world.

_The End_

Yes It's been a while and i know it was an abrupt ending but when i continued it i just got really repetitive and off track... yes I'm still trying to work on it. Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to get my next story up in a week hopefully. Thanks for everything!


End file.
